gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Hsin Jaoming
Hsin Jaoming (辛昭明) Kínában született illetve az egyik fő karakter a Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Warsban . Ő az idős vezetője a Jaoming Családnak és a Triádok vezetője Liberty Cityben. Ő Chan Jaoming apja , aki a Triádok másodlagos főnöke. Úgy vélik, hogy több gyilkosságáért felelős és letartóztatták három alkalommal. Elsőként 2002-ben zsarolásért, majd 2004-ben testi sértésért és 2005-ben ismét zsarolásért. GTA IV Hsin először a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben jelenik meg. Itt még csak a rendőrségi adatbázisban lelhetünk rá fénykép nélküli adatlapjára, de már ezen is elég hosszú bűnlajstrom olvasható. Egyéb adatokat is megtudhatunk az adatbázisból: megemlítik Chan nevű fiát és a Triádok szervezeti felépítését, például alvezéreit, Wu "Kenny" Lee-t és Zhou Minget. GTA Chinatown Wars A Chinatown Wars története főként aköré épül, hogy a Triádok főnöke, Hsin keresi az utódját. Huang Leet apja halála után megkérik, hogy hozzon el egy családi ereklyét, a "Yu Jian" kardot nagybátyjának, Wu Leenek, aki a Lee család új feje és a Triádok vezérének vetélytársa. "Kenny bácsi" a kard odaajándékozásával szeretné megerősíteni a pozícióját - ám Huang-et megtámadják, mikor megérkezik a Francis International Reptérre. A kardot ellopják, így Kenny pozíciója meginog, a területeit és üzleteit a vetélytárs Chan Jaoming és Zhou Ming kaparintja meg. Huang Lee tettei, melyeket Kenny, majd később Chan utasításaira végez, felkeltik Hsin figyelmét is, és ő is megbízza pár személyes küldetéssel - köztük több szerencsejátékos és hűtlen Triád tag meggyilkolásával. A Triád vezérek sejteni kezdik, hogy műveleteiket egy FIB ügynök szivárogtatja ki. Hsin könyörtelensége már akkor megmutatkozik, mikor karddal kivégezteti a megbízhatatlan embereit. Még Huangot is meggyanusítja (aki ezeket a tisztogatásokat elvégezte neki), és csak Kenny Bácsi közbelépése menti meg a főhős életét. Ezután a gyanú a korábban hűséges koreai Midtown Gangre terelődik. Hsin elrendeli, hogy be kell hatolni egy bázisukra, melyet Huang teljesít. Huang saját nyomozást is folytat, és rájön, hogy a koreai bandán belül működő Wonsu Nodong bérgyilkos csoport vezetője az FIB besúgó és ő a felelős a kard ellopásáért. Emellett kiderül egy iratból, hogy Chan Jaoming és Zhou Ming is besúgó. Hsin szemrebbenés nélkül elrendeli saját fia és hűséges szolgálója halálát. Később az iratról kiderül, hogy hamis, és hogy az igazi Wonsu főnöknek találkozója lesz a Charge Islanden. Itt kiderül, hogy a valódi besúgó nem más, mint maga Kenny Bácsi. Huang és Heston egészen Hsin épületéig üldözik Kennyt. Hsin azt hiszi, Kenny neki hozza a kardot, de ő nem adja neki át, hanem levágja vele. Huang megöli a nagybátyját, és a súlyosan sérül Hsin elmondja neki, hogyan legyen a Triádok új vezére. Bár Hsin súlyos állapotban van, nem látjuk, hogy meghalna. Heston rendőrtiszt dialógusa - melyben vádakat sorol - azt támasztja alá, hogy Hsin nem halt meg. Küldetések, amelyekben szerepel *Trail Blazer (főnök) *The Offshore Offload (főnök) *One Shot, One Kill (főnök) *By Myriads of Swords (főnök) *A Shadow Of Doubt (főnök) *Friend or Foe? (főnök) *Arms Out of Harm's Way (főnök) *The Wages of Hsin (főnök) *A Rude Awakening (főnök) *Rat Race *Salt in the Wound 'LCPD Bűnügyi Információk' Vezetéknév: Jaoming Keresztnév: Hsin Kor: 73 Születési hely: Kína Közéleti tevékenység: Liberty City Triad bűnszervezet. Bűntények: *2002: zsarolás *2004: testi sértés *2005: zsarolás Megjegyzések: *Gyaníthatóan a Liberty City's Triad vezetője. *Számos bandával kapcsolatban áll, többek között az Angels of Death-tel és számos Koreai utcai bandával. *A fiával, Channel dolgozik együtt. *Fő gyanúsított több gyilkosságban. Személyes Adatok * Lower Eastonban, Algonquinban él. * E-mail címe: HSIN@myroomonline.net * A telefonszáma 555-806618. de:Hsin Jaoming es:Hsin Jaoming fi:Hsin Jaoming fr:Hsin Jaoming nl:Hsin Jaoming pl:Hsin Jaoming sv:Hsin Jaoming en:Hsin Jaoming Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:GTA Chinatown Wars karakterek Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:Főnökök Kategória:Küldetésadók Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:Bandavezetők Kategória:Triádok